The Ultimate Spider-man: Love-Story
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: The Ultimate team of teenagers are at high school when some forgien exchange students from India arive. They're beautiful and a bit decieving with a dirty secret. Who are they? And what is that power they used on IronFist? Will the team fall apart over love or die trying to destroy it?


ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

EPISODE:_ FORGIEN SPELLS

(Peter, Ava, Sam, Lucas and Danny are al standing by the lockers in that order watching the foreign exchange students walks down the hallway, they are far away from them)

Sheryl: Namaste? Umm Hello? (Other people look at Sheryl and Priti like they're crazy)

Priti: He-Hello?

Flash: hey ladies! The names Flash, so how would you girls like to come to see my football practice?

Sheryl: You play futball? You mean you use the black and white ball and score a goal?

Flash: heh? What no! That's soccer duh (rolls his eyes and walks away)

(Peter stops time)

Peter: Ah, foreign exchange students. The one day where hot girls from other countries come to your school and you finally get to see if a girl really likes you for you! (Continues time) soooo HEY

(Girls completely ignore him because they're too busy being sad and looking down and they pass all 5 of them)

Sam: WOAH DID YOU SEE THEM! OMYGOSH THEYRE SO HOT! WOAH!

Danny: They're from India and they're just trying to fit in (he runs and catches up to the girls) Namaste, I sense you both are very troubled, what's on your mind?

Priti: Were from India and were foreign exchange students, we don't feel like we fit in, and you're the only person that's talked to us, well except those Flash but he's just a big bully.

Danny: I can feel so much worry, I—

Priti: (puts her hand on his shoulder) Hey do you mind if we talk about this over lunch today? We're getting late for class, thanks, see you at lunch and save us a seat! (She and her sister start walking away. Danny walks back to Ava with his hands in his pockets and a cool smile on his face. Peter, Sam, and Lucas are jaw-dropped)

Peter: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Danny: Creating a relationship with a woman is a skill I've mastered, the monks—

Peter: or in other words, you just landed a lunch date with the exchange students!

(Peter pauses time): this is NOT how I pictured this day going

Ava: You guys are all the same! You just want dates with the new girl, some advice, NEVER TRUST THE NEW GIRL! Especially them, there's something really weird about them and I don't like it…

…MARVEL…

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN!

(No advertisement after)

(In lunchroom, Priti, Danny, and Sheryl all walking to a table by themselves)

Sheryl: So you really got to inner peace with that guru?!

Danny: Yah well it wasn't easy but I knew I had to try

Sheryl: WOW! (They fade into the background and camera focuses on Peter's table)

Ava: Hey I don't like those girls

Sam: Ha-ha, why not!? AWW is wittle Ava Jealous!? (GASPS) Duz Ava miss DANNY!? (Ava throws juice on his face and he gets mad)

Ava: IM-I'm not JEALOUS! There's just something weird about them…

Lucas: Ah, relax! They're cute foreign exchange students! Ava, if I were you, I would at least try to make friends with them.

Ava: eh whatever, I still don't trust 'em (Priti puts her hand on Danny's back and her hand gives off the exact same power iron fist gives off except its pink but no one see's her and Sheryl and Priti evily smile at each other)

!ADVERTISMENT!

(All in Shield Helecarrier in costumes with Nick Fury)

Nick: So there's a villain out there who's is trying some new experiment and they're after something SHIELD has, SHIELD hacked into to a radio signal and caught two men talking about shield and clones (Peter pauses time "Oh why does everyone love me?" resumes)

I think he plans on cloning one of the agents and sending them here to spy on us, just like the Skrulls. I don't know who he is or what he wants but just keep an eye out for any suspicious activity (Ava murmurs to herself)

Ava: Suspicious? Heh, try Danny's Girlfriends…

Nick: What was that Ava?

Sam: Ah, just let her go, she's just jealous of Danny's smokin' new exchange girlfriends!

Ava: AM NOT! (All look at Danny who is lost in thought and is smiling out into space thinking about S&P)VB

Peter: it's like he's under some sort of…. SPELL!

Lucas: Yah, the spell of LOVE! Dude it's his first girlfriend in like 7 years, let it go guys!

Ava: (Snaps in Danny's face) Hee-lloo! Earth to Danny! What are you thinking about?!

Danny: My mind has been distant in the ocean of affection, not many girls respect me and the way of the meditation and my teachings from the gurus in Asia, and now I finally met two who do… its enlightening, amazing….. Ahh (looks back into space again)

Peter: Wow, that was deep (pause! and if you haven't noticed, I don't DO deep mushy lovey stuff, EW! I mean who needs LOVE when you've got WEBS! Play)

Nick: Well okay, if you guys see suspicious activity just—BOOOM!

Ava: WOAH WHAT WAS THAT!? (All go outside and see buildings on fire)

Lucas: They're something going on near 53rd street!

Peter: OH NO! THAT'S WHERE I LIVE, AND THAT'S WHERE-AUNT MAE! (Peter swings inside his house slightly on fire and sees two people, one wearing a pink outfit and one wearing a purple one it's very similar to the White Tigers except the mask is almost like Black Panther's)

Peter: Hey what are you doing!? This isn't 'Wreck People's Homes Day!' (Pause I know I know. Not the best comeback, but I don't have time to think of rude puns right now! I mean HELLO, MY HOME IS BURNING DOWN HERE! Play)

Purple: You're just the bug we were looking for! (Aunt Mae is tied up in a chair near a fire)

Peter: LEAVE THE LADY ALONE!

(They look around and grab an empty glass cup) Pink: If you say so! (They grab Spiderman and start to fly away in the sky with him when Nova runs into them and they crash and drop Peter but he swings back into his House, gets Aunt Mae away and starts to pour small buckets of water where the fire is in his house)

Peter: (pause! I know, not the best idea but come on! I can't let my house burn down! Play)

(Girls try and fly away but Nova pulls them towards the ground and throws them down, their cup is crushed and now they look worried. Danny comes and is about to blast them and they're about to blast back when they look at eachother and Danny looks lost and lets them go and they fly away)

Ava: (walks up to Danny) WHAT WAS THAT!?

Danny: I-I don't know… (Looks very confused)

Peter: Dude! You let them get away that's what! And who were they anyways!?

(Nick walks up behind them) the Spell Sisters. MASTER assassins in the Middle East and Asia. They play spells and tricks of the mind, if you touch them or they touch you, you can be cast under a spell. And never look them in the eye, that's the most deceiving point, it'll take 'em less than a blink of an eye to turn you against your team though I don't know what they'd do here, did you see anything?

Peter: Yah, they tried taking my #1 Kid cup I got when I was 7 but then it fell and broke. Then suddenly, they looked all worried.

Sam: Hah #1 KID! YAH RIGHT

Peter: But why MY HOUSE? Why not burn down Sam's!?

Sam: HEY!

Nick: Don't know, they must've been sent by somebody, but who?

Peter: Yah well that a FAIL attempt to mess with Spiderman's home! Heh, AMATURE! (Pause! Wow, it feels nice hearing that word without the name Spiderman in it for once… play!)

!ADVERTISMENT!

… THE NEXT DAY….

(Danny and Harry sitting next to each other in Math class)

Teacher: you all have a project and it is due TOMORROW so I recommend you start working on it right after school, you may pick your partners. (Harry walks over to Danny)

Harry: Partners bro?

Danny: Sure

(4 are waiting for Danny to come down the hallway to go to 'detention'. Priti has her arms around Danny, and then he meets up with 4)

Danny: Hey, I gotta go to my locker real quick, you guys should get to know eachother. I'll be right back

S&P: (their eyes glow bright pink and purple) Okay!

Sam: (jumps in front of S&P) Hey! Ladies what's up!?

Priti :( touches his hair) love the hair (kisses his cheek and his eyes shimmer pink) hate the pick-up line fly boy

Lucas: Sam! That is no way (leans on the locker showing off his muscles) to introduce yourself to a girl!

Sheryl: (touches his muscles) Love the whole Buff-guy look (his eyes shimmer purple) but hate the whole show-off thing power dude

Peter: guys guys! Come on, ever heard of (puts his hand out to shake hands) "hello, my name is Peter Parker!"

Priti: love your whole Gentlemen side (gives him a hug and his eyes shimmer pink) but hate the fashion sense Webs…(all boys have hearts in their eyes and are leaning against the lockers dazed and almost unconscious but have big smiles on their faces. Ava is shocked and staring in awe like "WHAT THE HECK!?")

Sheryl: Aww what's wrong, kitty cat? Hahaha (Danny comes down the hallway towards them and they start to walk towards him when Ava pulls Danny's shirt and drags him to her)

Ava: DUDE! Where are you going? We have training today and THEY KNOW WHO WE—(Priti and Sheryl pull him away and stick their tongue out at Ava)

Priti: What was that all about?

Danny: I don't know but do you like salad? I don't eat peperoni or any kind of meat so pizza is out of question

Sheryl: yah we don't either (they walk outside to the lunch tables in the back, no one is there but them and they sit on a table) Let me go get us salads, kay? Be right back! (Priti turns away from Danny looking very worried)

Danny: what's on your mind Pri? (He puts his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her)

WARNING: THIS IS ABOUT TO GET INTENSE!

Priti: it's… It's just... Danny, this isn't right…

Danny: if something is troubling you, you know you can tell me

Priti: (starts crying) No, I can't! (Gets up) there are so many things you don't understand… look I really like you I really do but (Harry walks out with papers in his hand)

Harry: Danny! Danny! Our project! (He starts running towards Danny from the front of the school)

Priti: I have to go (Sheryl comes out, sees Harry drops the salad and runs towards Priti)

Sheryl: We can't stay now!

Danny: Wait, what? Why?

Priti: its, its… (She kisses him on, whoa, THE LIPS FOR LIKE 7 SECONDS! Then Sheryl starts pulling her away and as she is dragged away she yells) IM SO SORRY! (Leaves a piece of paper by him they run away behind a building)

Danny: (opens the paper and reads aloud) My place, this; evening Bradley St –xoxo Pri

Harry: Oohh, some ones got a date! Now about that math project?

!ADVERTISMENT!

(5 walking towards shield room to talk to Nick)

Peter: ugghh that was HORRIBLE training! (I tripped on TWICE! ON THE SAME FOOT! So much for a footie costume)

Danny: Sorry I was late today, and hey has anyone seen the flowers I bought? They were imported from Punjab and—

Ava: OH THOSE flowers? (She says nervously) umm I think I saw them by the bench near our training room

Danny: thank-you (he walks away)

Peter: no they weren't?

Ava: I know but I needed to get Danny away to talk to Director Fury (she opens door and walks into room where Nick is waiting)

Nick: so anything yet?

Ava: Uh yah!

Lucas: hey yo is this about Danny's girl again? Man what is your PROBLEM?!

Nick: is this more high school drama? Man I told Coulson sending you off there was a bad idea…

Ava: NO my PROBLEM is (Danny opens the door and everyone notices but Ava) DANNY'S NEW GIRLFRIENDS ARE-

Danny: (grits his teeth trying really hard to hold his anger back) what are they hmm Ava? Actually it's not even 'them'. Sheryl's a great friend but she's like a sister, (raises his voice) PRITI IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE EVEN KISSED ME TODAY TO PROVE IT SO COME ON AVA (voice is loud and angry) TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND, TELL ME WHATS SO WRONG ABOUT FINALLY FINDING LOVE?

Ava: She is umm (nervous laugh) uhh

Danny: I saw this coming, and you know what? FORGET inner peace, there will be no peace in my mind until you are… are out of my sight (decenigrates the flowers in his hand with his iron fist and leaves the room and slams the door shut, HARD! Everyone looks at Ava with a "Really?! Why'd you do that!?" face)

Sam: Wait woah she KISSED him?! Oh come on Webs, you're a math nerd, that SOO doesn't add up, I always thought that out of all of us I would be the first one to get my high school kiss!

Peter: wow, I'm shocked. Its… it's like he locked up all his anger and emotions in a small little box and Ava, you just found the key and unleashed it all! (Cute small spider guy opens a small box and a giant iron fist comes out screaming and crying)

Ava: I, I know but I think they're the spell sisters! I mean what are the odds two new sisters join our school and we happen to fight two girls who are sisters too

Nick: You guys are just wasting my time just tell me if there is any REAL—BOOOOOM!

Peter: SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY! We know! (All run out to top of Helecarrier to see what the explosion was and Danny jumps straight off the Helecarrier with no jet pack or anything)

Ava: WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!?

Nick: being a true hero

Sam: UHH DOES BEING A TRUE HERO MEAN KILLING YOURSELF!?

Nick: Sometimes…

(Everyone looks at Nick with a "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN" face

(Danny falls and gets up shakily and slowly then peeks around the block)

(Limo is in front of House on fire and computer screen is hanging out of window with a man talking from it)

Mr.?: AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR QUITING! WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF THE TORTURE YOU'LL BE GETTING FROM ME! MY SOLDIERS ARE ON THEIR WAY RIGHT NOW TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FAIL A MISSION! (Limo drives away. Danny walks around, wondering what happened)

Danny: who was that? And why was he here?

Gets up and starts walking toward small fire and puts it out then walks towards the house and stops at the street sign, which is very burnt, rubs the char off and reads it out loud) Br-Bradley St? BRADLEY ST.!? But that's where…. OH NO! (Starts running and digging through debris) PRITI! SHERYL! Are you there? (hears crying close by and sees Sheryl crying on Priti's shoulder in Pink and Purple ripped burnt costumes)

Danny: You're the spell sisters? This doesn't seem right…

Priti: this is what our after school date was supposed to be about… I was going to tell you and well it's a long story and—

Danny: There's little time (turns around and sees Nova coming out of Helecarrier) we can talk about this in a safer place but for now I need to get you two to safety

Priti: (tries to get up but struggles and falls) OWW! My leg is burnt! It hurts and stings and Owww, I I can't walk and I can't use my powers to heal it

Danny: no problem (picks her up and Sheryl and Danny run alongside eachother between houses then Nova flies above them)

Nova: Hey little ladies (he doesn't see Iron Fist) run while you can! Cuz there's no room to run around in JAAAAAIL!

Danny: (points to a sewer) get in there and we can hide (opens sewer and all crawls inside)

(All are panting heavily and decide to sit down on the sides of the sewer and Priti grabs around Danny's neck hugging his shoulder but he pushes her away)

Danny: No, no more of this! I need to know exactly what happened.

Priti: ok well, I bet Director Fury told you that we are spies in Middle East and Asia, we're the Spell Sisters. We… we spied so many innocent people (stats whimpering) and for what?! We learned their dirty secrets but we met so many kind people and what happened?! We got nothing in return from Hydra, or AIM or anyone! Living in India, such a giant populated country, we wanted to be known as somebody and make our parents proud. But our dad, he always hated us, told us we were trash, useless, and NOBODY! We ran away and taught eachother self-defense, but the only people who would hire us was Hydra and it was all bad business from there… then when, when…

Danny: when what?

Priti: there was a man. He called us and asked us to work for him on a mission in America

Sheryl: then he invited us for a meeting in the Oscorp building, he never showed us his face or told us his name but he said he knew we were having a hard time and said he could help, but at a price. He told us he could not only make us spies, he could make us LEGANDS, so inserted this serum in us that enhances our powers and with those powers he wanted us to hunt down Spiderman and his gang. So we attacked his house as bait.

Priti: we thought we could cast a spell on Spiderman so he'd fall in love with us so we'd be able to steal his DNA for our boss but when we realized it was YOU we casted a spell on, we were wrecked. Then the next day we got to school and thought you liked us even though the spell had worn off. We went along with it but by that time (hugs Danny) I had REALLY fallen in love with you.

Danny: SO ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN FAKING!?

Priti: NO! It's like I said, the spell wears off in an hour but you still liked us the next day… the spell would've been over by then, HONEST! Danny, you know I still really like you

Sheryl: Yah bro!

Danny: How do I know I'm still not under a spell?

Priti: fine, just to prove you're NOT! I will say these words and if you feel a sudden rush of blood through your body you just got out of a spell but if you don't feel anything you're fine ok?

Danny: ok

(Priti and Sheryl say it together) Sab Nickalo! Abbi! Abbi! (Nothing happens to Danny)

Sheryl: TOLD YA!

Danny: fine I believe you now, but we can't hide in here forever, what do we do when they find us!?

Sheryl: They? (suddenly blue beam rushes through sewer entrance and Nova flies in with Power Man, Spidey, and Tiger. Iron Fist covers Sisters to protect them)

Nova: YOURE ON THEIR SIDE!?*****

Priti: (whispers in Danny's ear) But the reason I stopped working for that man is because (White Tiger comes and scratches Priti's back so hard it rips through her suit and skin and she starts bleeding from the marks) (She cries in terrible pain) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (falls to the ground her back bloody and really gross)

Iron Fist: NOOOOOO! (punches Ava in the in the face)

White Tiger: OOWWWW!

(Iron Fist picks Priti up and starts running through the sewer really fast with Sheryl)

Power Man: what's gotten into him!?

White Tiger: I'm telling you! They've probably put him under some sort of spell! We have to snap him out of it before it becomes permanent!

(Danny is holding Priti in his hands but she is unconscious, he is running as fast as he can so he can get away from them and she can have more time to explain)

Iron Fist: Priti! Priti please wake up! (Priti remains still, he feels for her pulse but it's getting slower and slower) CAN'T YOU FIX THIS WITH SOME SPELL!?

Sheryl :I can but not enough to help her survive, my power are built to heal, not to bring people to life!

Iron Fist: (looks at Priti and a tear streams down his face and onto hers)

Sheryl: BUT, umm her powers help her heal bleeding wounds naturally, if she doesn't use her power it swells up inside her and the power is reversed onto herself! If the claws didn't get her that bad, she will live, but if death is in her destiny—

Iron Fist: NO! I wont let her die!

(Tiger, Spiderman, Nova, and Power Man are running through the sewer, trying to catch up with Spell Sisters and Iron Fist)

Power Man: I still don't see why you think Priti and Sheryl are The Spell Sister…

White Tiger: UH Hello! Why else would Danny be helping them!

Spiderman: Nah, I think you're just crazy J Priti and Sheryl are fine!

White Tiger: (stops running) oh no! they mustve gotten to you too! Come on keep running

Nova: Dude! Were not under some sort of magical spell we are NORM-ALL!

Spiderman: Yah, the guy who can fly and wears a bucket for a helmet is SOO normal

Nova: WELL…SO IS THE GUY THAT SHOOTS WEBS!

Spiderman: Thanks! (Keeps swinging away smiling)

Power Man: Hey Tiger, I think you've lost it

White Tiger: IVE LOST IT!?

Power Man: Well yah, you keep saying were under some sort of spell but I feel fine

White Tiger: THAT'S THE SPELL TALK!

Spiderman: (stops in front of Tiger) NO ITS NOT. We have to believe Danny has a good reason for help them, a legit reason.

White Tiger: Like what, like maybe I was right all along and he's under some sort of spell?!

Power Man: Dude, lets not jump to conclusions, we cant assume anything right now we just have to find Danny and make sure he's alright

(all start running but Tiger stays behind and whispers to herself)

White Tiger: And finish the sisters once and for all…..

Sheryl: We cant *pant* keep running *pant* forever…

Iron Fist: We can try, I know this isn't right but I have to find a way to explain to them who you really are, (looks down at Priti) now what were you going to say? (Feels Priti's hair)

Priti : (opens her eyes slowly) I was going to say that before I thought powers were a curse, a burden, and only meant evil. We felt like outcasts, alone. But now I see that there are people (hugs Danny) as good as you with powers who do GOOD. I want to be good, I want to help people with my powers, just like you.

Iron Fist: You are never alone as long as I am here. I will always be with you.

(Suddenly four giant mechanical arms crash through the sewers surface and just then other 4 catch up)

Priti: I know were new to this country but WHAT IS THAT!?

"Let me introduce myself!" grabs Priti and Sheryl "I am " Priti and Sheryl are screaming trying to break free when grabs Spiderman "and I'm about to get my job back!" He throws electronic traps around White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, and Iron Fist so they cant move or escape. Dr leaves the sewer, Priti is to weak to break free and Spiderman is knocked out. Sheryl is pretending to be knocked out when she blasts open a tentacle and flies behind a bush so he cant find her.

Dr. Octopus: UGH I LOST HER! IT DOESN'T MATTER, THESE TWO WILL BE ENOUGH TO CONVINCE !

He starts walking away towards the Oscorp building

Sheryl: The name 'Osborne' sound familiar but, I don't know…

When was out of sight she jumped back in the sewer to help her friends. She jumped down and landed in front of Nova, who was looking down then realized she was there. He looked up and there was a long pause as they both stared deep into eachothers eyes . Then Danny too realized she was there, he burst out;

Danny: SHERYL! DOC OC HAS YOUR SISTER!

Sheryl shook herself out of the trance. "Yes *sigh* I know, but don't worry. We will find her and umm your 'spider-friend'"

White Tiger: I knew you guys couldn't be trusted" she raised her hand with her SHEILD watch in the air "And I'm not even getting a SHEILD connection here!—A"

Iron Fist: NO DON'T! DON'T CONNECT TO FURY! If he found out the Spell Sisters were in this he'd, well who knows what he'd do. There's no time to explain to him our situation anyways

White Tiger: (whispers to herself accidentally very loudly) Yah, you mean Priti? Whatever, SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND… (she rolls her eyes) were wasting time here…

Sheryl turned around to look at White Tiger, though she was roughly 10 feet away. Her eyes and hands started to glow purple and she was angry. She slowly started walking towards White Tiger full of anger. She was mad, very mad, and you could tell by the expression on her face. Every step she took towards her she lit up the ground. When she got to where White Tiger was trapped, you could turn around and see two trails of flames exactly where she had stepped. White Tiger, along with the other 3 guys, were all scared and shocked.

Sheryl: YOU KNOW I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME FREEING SOMEONE WHO WONT BE GRATEFUL FOR IT I—

Nova: SHERYL! LOOK AT YOURSELF! CALM DOWN, PLEASE! IT'S NOT COOL TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS... **_I _**_DON'T LIKE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!_

Sheryl looked at her hands and sighed as if she knew she had made a mistake. She closed her eyes and said words no one could understand. She looked as if she was summoning some sort of power. Her eyes turned into a bright shade of purple and her hands flew with purple flames once more. She touched the bars around Iron Fist's unbreakable cage, and burst it into pieces. She did the same to White Tigers and Power Man's. When she got to Nova, she couldn't see it, but Nova was doing something he never does. He was blushing, smiling, not the 'hey LADY check me out!' smile, but a deep, cute, 'great feel of affection' smile. She broke all their cages, flew up into the air, then started to fall to the ground unconsciously. Nova shot up caught her just in time.

Nova: (to himself) YES! I DID IT! He set her down on the ground, though after a while she wouldn't move… or breathe. All eyes turned to White Tiger.

Power Man: Why? Why'd you have to be so mean to her?

Iron Fist: YAH! She was only trying to help—

Nova: JERK! SHE COULD'VE LEFT US HERE AND WENT AFTER HER SISTER THEN FLEW BACK TO INDIA BUT NO! SHE STAYED HERE, AND WANTED TO HELP US! SO HOW DO REPAY HER? (He got really close to her face with his finger in the air) YOU KILL HER WITH WORDS!

They were closing in on White Tiger and she crashed into a wall. White Tiger was confused and didn't know what to say.

White Tiger: i… i… I didn't KILL her…? (she stammered)

Nova: IF YOU DIDN'T KILL HER, DON'T YOU THINK THE POOR GIRL WOULD BE ALIVE?

Priti woke up to find herself in a weird glass box The glass box was actualy as big as a room, they had tons of space to move around though she felt like this glass box, was inside a big room. A REALLY big room. The room was as big as a warehouse but it was big and white and bright. Spiderman was in the box with her too. He was in the other corner, looking around, pacing back and forth.

Spiderman: (whispers to himself) where ARE we?

Priti: this place is… familiar…

Priti tried to get up by holding the glass but slips and falls

Priti: AHHHHH!

Spiderman runs to her and helps her up, she is leaning over him with her hand on his shoulder trying to walk. She looks down at the huge slit in her leg

Priti: I shouldn't have ever come to America…" her voice fades away as she sheds one tear. "I've gained nothing by coming here"

Spiderman: Umm.. hey! You did gain a boyfriend? Right?

Priti: he doesn't really like me…

Spiderman: Hey, I get it, your in denial, its okay. But I KNOW he really likes you" looks at her cut "and I know you really like him too but right now we have to figure out why doc oc. Has us and what he wants

Priti: what any super-villain wants, to make the good guys suffer! I don't even know what I am anymore… good? Bad? There's supposed to be a line in which you can tell who you really are but now? I can't…

Spiderman: Hey, its okay. Sometimes we make mistakes, big and small ones but we have to learn to forgive ourselves and others. To start fresh and move one, forgive and forget. Priti, you need to forgive yourself, I mean I forgive you for nearly burning down my house and killing my aunt. Okay, so what I still have ash in my socks and my walls are half burnt but I know. I KNOW YOU, and that you didn't do it on purpose, it was a mission, I get it. Sometimes I have to pursue missions I don't want to too.

Priti: Of course not! I would never hurt anyone by my own will. I've had a… rough life, just my sister and I. every time I try to do good, it ends in the opposite direction. And once the dirty work is done, were fired and on the streets again.

Spiderman: well I'm not the best at talking to girls, but I'm great at listening, I don't know where we are or how long were going to be in here but as long as we are, I'm willing to hear whatever it is you want to say that you think will help us be better friends" _do it now, DO IT NOW! _He grabbed Priti's hand to show her he really cared, but he shook his head at the huge mistake he had just made, DUH! He wasn't her boyfriend, she kept holing his hand and he liked it. Then she let go and they both turned away at the awkwardness that had just stuck between them. *clears throat* so maybe we can both escape in one piece…

Priti: well my sister and I, as you know, are from India…..

was certain his proposition would be convincing, it was simple and ingenious. He would give an offer he could never refuse. Then he'd have to hire him back. The man at the front desk told him he needed an appointment to visit but just picked him up and threw him across the room. He broke down the door to Mr. Osborne office where Mr. O was facing a window down on New York City

: sir…" he said in a low, eerie voice " remember me?

Mr. O: ah yes… Dr. Octavious isn't it?" he turned and looked at him with an evil stare and a smirk "or do you still go by that animal name? Never mind that, but last time I checked, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

: Heh, and your point is?

Mr. O: WHY ARE YOU BACK?

: I want my job back

Mr. O: HAH! And what makes you think I'll give it to you

: I think I've earned it

Mr. O: , I don't hire failures nor do I tolerate them

: your little girly attempt to catch Spiderman was a FAIL, but I had planned it out perfectly. I knew who they were and I knew their plan would fail, so as soon as they failed, I was there to jump in and take their place. So I brought the girls back as well as a welcoming gift.

Mr. O: BOTH OF THEM?

Dr. O: the other one escaped but sir, I have something that will be much for pleasing to you

Mr. O: let's go see it then _He got up and started towards the door when Octavious stood in front of him and the door_

Dr. O: so do I have my job back?

Mr. O: we'll see…

Power Man: MAN Tiger! Why you so mean?

Nova: ya she didn't even do anything to you!

He walked to Sheryl and stroked her hair. He felt so sad, then he looked back at White Tiger and the sadness faded away and turned to anger. He walked back to White Tiger and grit his teeth as he spoke.

Nova: I swear if—

*cough*cough* They all turned around to see Sheryl coughing.

Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova (in unison): SHERYL!

They ran over to her and knelt down to help her up. She put her hand on her head, she was very dizzy. She groaned and put her hand on Nova's shoulder as she got up. No one could see it but he was blushing. Sheryl got up very slowly and wearily.

Sheryl: How… How long was I out?

Iron Fist: about half an hour.

Power Man: girl what happened?

Sheryl: Heh, ya about that… err, well you see, my powers are like a toy. I can use them frequently, but if I go a little overboard to use my powers to the extreme, I sorta drain out and go into a temporary concussion until I can recharge and wake up.

White Tiger: whatever, let's just go and get Peter—

Power Man: AND Priti, dude you are messed up (he pushed White Tiger out of the way and got into a group with Nova, Sheryl, and Iron Fist) we don't need a member who can't cooperate over some jealousy or whatever it is you're mad at, come on y'all.

Power Man and Iron Fist use the ladder on the side of the sewer to get up. Nova flies up out of the sewer with Power Man and Iron Fist next to him. Sheryl and White Tiger give each other a long, steady look. White Tiger has a sad and confused look on her face as Sheryl is about to fly up and out with her head down in disappointment. White Tiger stops her.

White Tiger: SHERYL! WAIT, I'm sorry!

If you enjoyed this please comment and I will continue this script

XD -thanx!


End file.
